Kimi ga Kureta Mono
'Kimi ga Kureta Mono ' jest trzynastym endingiem anime Fairy Tail w wykonaniu Shizuka Kudo. Postacie #Mavis Vermilion Tekst utworu Wersja telewizyjna English= I'm just crying cause I'm happy I'm just crying cause I'm sad To live being so true to myself can Let me simply be myself Whisper into the wind, "You're fine just the way that you are" Just be yourself and treasure every happiness While moving forward Every time the sky changes its color, I hear my heart tremble That's something which you gave me |-| Kanji= ただ嬉しくて泣いているの ただ悲しくて泣いているの そう素直に生きるってこんなにも 自分でいられる 風にのせて囁く あなたはあなたのままでいいんだと ありのままの姿でいて それぞれの幸せを抱きしめ 歩いているの 空の色が変わるたびに 心が震える音が鳴る キミがくれたもの |-| Romaji= tada ureshikute naiteiru no tada kanashikute naiteiru no sou sunao ni ikirutte konna ni mo jibun de irareru kaze ni nosete sasayaku wa anata no mama de iin da to ari no mama no sugata de ite sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime aruiteiru no sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru kimi ga kureta mono Pełna wersja |-| Romaji= Tada ureshikute naite iru no Tada kanashikute naite iru no Suo sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo Jibun de irareru Aoi sora to umi ga Subete wo tsutsumikomu you ni Kaze ni nosete sasayaku “Anata wa anata no mama de ii nda” to Ari no mama no sugata de ite Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime Aruite iru no Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru Kimi ga kureta mono Tada suki dakara tsutaetai no Tada furetakute KISU wo shita no Suo sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo Jibun de irareru Shiroi suna no ue wo Hadashi de daichi wo kanjiru Tori ga utau koe ni Kokoro ni yagate yasashii MERODI ga Jibun ni totte ichiban no Taisetsu na “shiawase” wa nanika wo Oshiete kureta Aisuru hito no soba ni ite Taisetsu ni kokoro ni kizandeku Kimi ga kureta mono Ari no mama no sugata de ite Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime Aruite iru no Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru Kimi ga kureta mono Tada ureshikute naite iru no Tada kanashikute naite iru no Suo sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo Jibun de irareru |-| Kanji= ただ嬉しくて泣いているの ただ悲しくて泣いているの そう素直に生きるってこんなにも 自分でいられる 青い空と海が 全てを包み込むように 風にのせて囁く 「あなたはあなたのままでいいんだ」と ありのままの姿でいて それぞれの幸せを抱きしめ 歩いているの 空の色が変わるたびに 心が震える音が鳴る キミがくれたもの ただ好きだから伝えたいの ただ触れたくてキスをしたの そう素直に生きるってこんなにも 自分でいられる 白い砂の上を はだしで大地を感じる 鳥が歌う声に 心にやがて優しいメロディーが 自分にとって一番の 大切な「幸せ」は何かを 教えてくれた 愛する人の傍にいて 大切に心に刻んでく キミがくれたもの ありのままの姿でいて それぞれの幸せを抱きしめ 歩いているの 空の色が変わるたびに 心が震える音が鳴る キミがくれたもの ただ嬉しくて泣いているの ただ悲しくて泣いているの そう素直に生きるってこんなにも 自分でいられる |-| English= Just crying happily Just crying sadly "Yeah, living so meekly" like this I stay being myself A blue sky and sea encompasses everything A whisper in the wind "It's okay being as you are" With our true being exposed each one embraces a different happiness Walking Every time the color of the sky changes A trembling sound from the heart echoes What you gave me I just like you that's why I want to tell you I just wanted to feel it so I kissed you "Yeah, living so meekly" like this I stay being myself Over the white sand barefooted, I can feel the earth From a singing voice of a bird a gentle melody eventually reaches my heart For me the No. 1 precious "happiness" is something that you have taught me Being by the side of those you love Keeping in mind what's important What you gave me With our true being exposed each one embraces a different happiness Walking Every time the color of the sky changes A trembling sound from the heart echoes What you gave me Just crying happily Just crying sadly "Yeah, living so meekly" like this I stay being myself Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi